Angel, My Angel
by Shiroyamimaru
Summary: Meredy fell for Angel somehow... She just is trying to figure out where it started. Meredy x Angel, minor Midco, and Jerza.
1. Cherry Blossoms

**This will be basically a bunch of oneshots - told by Meredy- about how she fell for Angel. Well, enjoy!**

 **~Shiro~**

* * *

Angel, my Angel…

I know, I sound yandere, but please don't get the wrong idea.

Honestly, I don't know when it started. It could have been the day we took a trip to the hot springs, or it could have been the day we first met, it could have been on that warm summer day we had a picnic under a towering oak, it could have been the time we went to pick wild strawberries together, it could have been when we collected acorns in the fall, or when we celebrated spring under a beautiful cherry tree.

I'll start with the first of those.

* * *

 **The Cherry Blossoms**

It was just a little cold in the middle of spring. Just enough that my hair blew in the breeze, and I pulled my cloak just a little bit tighter around myself. The air smelled fresh, like cherry blossoms and newly budding leaves. I love that smell, it gives me a skip in my step, and a sparkle in my eyes.

The petals fell around me, just like snow, coming to rest on my shoulders and cloak. I cupped my hands, catching the falling flowers, when my hand were full, I threw the flowers up to the sky, letting them fall over me. Angel smiled and joined me.

Everyone else sat and watched as we covered each other with the light pink petals, laughing in a carefree manner, and finally, laying there, staring up to the sky, and watching the sakura fall. Nothing could ruin that. We fell asleep with my head resting on her shoulder, still laying down and covered in petals.


	2. Just Before Valentines

If I go in order, I believe that just before Valentine's Day is next. The time Jellal was stubbornly in denial, Cobra was annoyed because everyone's voices were hurting his ears, Midnight was unashamed as usual, Hoteye was sad that he couldn't wish his brother a happy Valentines (and kept shouting "LOVE!" randomly to emphasize things), Racer's self-esteem was hurt, and Angel was as calm as always.

* * *

 **Just before Valentine's Day**

"Shut the hell up!" Cobra stormed into Crime Sorciere's main hall. He had been sitting in a tree few miles away, so I wondered why he had come.

"I can hear your whining from eleven miles away! Shut it already! Especially you!" He pointed an accusatory finger toward Jellal.

"You're always like, 'Erza, Erza, I want to see her for Valentine's, but she'll hate me…' Just suck it up and go already!" Jellal, needless to say, was surprised by his outburst. He sighed and smiled. "You're right. I'll go. Thanks." We watched him trudge out the door.

"And try to live a little! You look like a corpse on its feet!" And with that, Jellal's pace picked up a bit, and he left.

"Are you done yelling? Can we go back to what we were doing now?" Racer asked.

Cobra cracked his knuckles, a dark aura surrounding him. "… Who said I was done…?"

Racer swore. "First of all, do I have to remind you _yet again_ that _no one in their right mind would ever be your date for Valentines."_ He slowly advanced on Racer. "Second of all, stop angsting over it or I will kill you. Third of all! Stop thinking of random people in Crime Sorciere to ask out! Fourth of all, touch Midnight and you are _DEAD!"_ When he was finished, he was panting and had a huge, overly scary magic aura around him. Racer was backed up into the corner, sweating, and cowering under the force of Cobra's anger.

"Cobra… I think he gets the idea…" Midnight opened one eye, from his position on the couch, and Cobra reluctantly backed down.

"Speaking of which, who are you going to give your 'LOVE' to this year, everyone?" Hoteye, who, up until this point, had been quiet, spoke up. We sat in a circle in the center of the room. Midnight leaned on Cobra's shoulder, Angel lounged between Midnight and I, and I rested next to Hoteye, who sat next to Racer, who in turn sat next to Cobra.

Everyone thought for a moment. Then Racer spoke up.

"Well, as Cobra has so successfully ruined my self-esteem, I don't know." Cobra smirked.

"What about Jellal?"

Angel laughed, and I smiled. "Erza of course!"

"You, Midnight?"

Midnight replied without the faintest hint of embarrassment.

"Cobra."

Said mage blushed heavily, turning his head away slightly.

"How about you, Hoteye?"

"I would give my brother my 'LOVE' if I could see him, but alas…"

Next thing we knew, Hoteye was in a corner moping.

"Don't worry!" I was quick to cheer him up. "I'm sure you'll see him soon!"

After I had cheered him up, we went back to our discussion.

"What about you, Cobra?"

The dragon slayer blushed and looked away pointedly.

"Why should I tell you? I don't see why it's any of your business anyway."

… But even an idiot could figure that one out. Midnight had fallen asleep somewhere in our conversation, and he had made himself comfortable against Cobra's chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around the dragon slayer's waist. An idiot could tell that Cobra would have told us 'Midnight' had he been cooperative. That deep blush said it all.

"What about Angel?"

We all turned our heads curiously towards her, part of me was hoping she would say my name.

"…. I-I don't know…" We looked at her, surprised to see something we didn't think we would ever see in a million years. Angel was blushing and fidgeting. Blushing _hard_.

A smile split my face. And I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"You'll find someone!"

She smiled back.

"What about you, Meredy?"

"Well… I think I know who I want to give a Valentine to, I'll have to make sure though."

"Do your best, Meredy-chan."

"I will!"


	3. Valentines

Next is the actual day of Valentines. Everyone was shy, well, except for Midnight and Hoteye of course. And then there's Racer.

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

It was Valentines, and my heart beat fast, and didn't seem to want to slow down.

It went 'Doki, doki.' In my chest, not even giving me a chance to catch my breath.

I held a palm-sized heart shaped box, it had a red satin covering, and was held together with a gold ribbon, inside was some chocolates and a card.

A blush painted my cheeks a light pink, and my hands trembled slightly.

I found Angel in the kitchen, looking up recipes.

"U-umm, Angel?"

She looked up from her recipe book, smiling at me. "Yes?"

My blush went deeper. "U-umm, here you go!" I held the box out to her. To my happiness, she took it, and gave me a small kiss on the forehead. My blush only got darker.

"Let's go to the sitting room, and I'll open this."

* * *

When we got there, the only ones missing were Jellal and Racer. Midnight, as always, was using Cobra as his personal pillow, Hoteye was saying something about love, and Cobra was blushing profusely. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

We sat on the couch across from Cobra and Midnight. Midnight and Angel looking happy (or as happy as you can get while asleep, in Midnight's case), and me and Cobra red as strawberries. I had my hands in my lap, and was looking at them, and Cobra had his arms folded, and was looking anywhere but Midnight.

Angel slowly opened her box, and read her letter – thankfully in her head, I would be very embarrassed if she read it out loud. But, much to my mortification, she decided to read it out loud after she read it herself.

"'Dear Angel, I would like to give this Valentine to you, because you have been so nice to me for the time that we've all been together. Everyone is really nice and funny, but especially you.'" I turned redder than a cherry, and hid my face in my hands. Cobra was smiling, and Hoteye was going on about love under his breath. Angel went on.

"'I really like you, and hope you accept this. Love, Meredy.' How adorable!" She exclaims at the end. Then she sets down the box and letter, and pulls me into a sweet embrace. "I love it!" I just nod, and hug her in return.

Later, when Racer returned, a half an hour before Jellal, he told us the reason he had been out so long.

"You see, since I don't have a date, I decided to film Jellal with Erza, and blackmail him with it."

"How will that work?" I asked curiously, I'm always one for a good prank or blackmail.

"You know how he's so shy of people knowing he likes her?" Racer said.

"Yes."

"We can threaten to broadcast this all over Fiore! He'll freak, and not to mention the Magic Council will see it, so it's a double whammy!"

"Let's do it!"


End file.
